


pofondo come il mare

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Original Slash, Twincest, Twins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un altro bacio, inteso come mai prima di allora s’erano dati, profondo come il mare e come l’amore reciproco che provano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pofondo come il mare

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Profondo come il mare  
> Fandom Original  
> PRompt M/M Twincest  
> Parole 292 WPS office

  
Non si sentivano malati, non lo erano affatto, erano solamente due persone innamorate e cosa importava se fossero fratelli? Gemelli omozigoti in realtà.  
Erano identici, stessi lineamenti del viso e colori, li differenziava solo un piccolo particolare, uno dei due aveva un neo, piccolo e grazioso agli angoli dell’occhio sinistro.  
  
Le loro labbra erano unite in un intenso bacio, un momento romantico, gesto del quale non potevano far a meno.  
Le loro lingue si desideravano, volevano sentire il contatto, avvertire la passione che solo il loro sosia riusciva a dargli.  
Non esisteva senso di colpa, non l’avevano mai sentito, nemmeno come in quel momenti erano nudi l’uno di fronte all’altro, pronti ad unirsi finalmente alla persona amata.  
  
Le mani erano intrecciate fra di loro, in segno dell’amore reciproco, quei sentimenti talmente forti che li avevano spinti fra le braccia dell’altro, senza vergogna, senza pentirsi mai di quello che facessero, si amavano e a loro bastava.  
  
I loro corpi erano appena diventati un tutt’uno, come innumerevoli volte in passato, si attiravano come i poli opposti.   
Quando finalmente uno dei due era dentro l’alro, felicità.  
Sì provano gioia, un piacere assoluto che nessun altro uomo poteva dargli.  
  
«Ti amo» quel sussurro lieve era vera delizia per il gemello che in quel momento si trovava sotto l’altro mentre corpo dell’altro riceveva ondate di piacere assolute che lo portarono ad avvertire una sensazione di estasi totale  
«Ti amo.» ricambio l'altro circondando le braccia attorno al suo corpo dell’amato fratello.  
  
Un altro bacio, inteso come mai prima di allora s’erano dati, profondo come il mare e come l’amore reciproco che provano.


End file.
